Grow up
by Erika-moon
Summary: N is mature, wait what? Find out!


Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Grow up. I must warn you guys, N is a little out of character. This idea was in my mind for a while now. So I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a little humorous in my opinion. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

"N grow up!" Said an irritated Cheren.

"No!" Cried N childishly.

"N, you are so in mature, when will you ever learn?!" Said N irritated.

"I'm going to my room." Cried N as he went to his room.

"Cheren! Don't be so mean!" Said Touko as she came inside the room to find Cheren upset.

"What do you mean? Don't be so mean? N started it. I was just reading my book, then he and his pokemon started making so much noice while playing with those silly balls and I couldn't concentrate." Said Cheren as he left towards the living room to read the rest of his book.

"Hey Cheren!" Called Bianca.

"What is it?" Asked Cheren.

"You see that football, can you give it to me?" Asked Bianca.

"Sure." Said Cheren as he threw the football towards Bianca but he didn't have a good aim as the football went all over the place. Soon it hit a window and broke it.

"Oops, I missed." Said Cheren.

"Next time, just hand it over to me." Said Bianca.

"My friends." Started N as he twiddled with his fingers a little bit.

"What is it N?" Asked his Zourak.

"Do I act in mature?" Asked N.

"N, I like you just the way you are." Said Zourak.

"Thanks, I was just upset that Cheren said that we were being very noisy while we were playing with thr rubber balls..." Said N.

But while N was telling his friends that he was upset.

His Zourak noticed the football heading towards N.

"N! Duck!" Warned his Zourak.

"Duck?" Asked N confused, but then N's face lit up as he thought he knew what his Zourak meant.

"Ducklett? Where?" Asked N excitedly. But before he got to finish his sentence, he didn't notice the incoming football heading towards him as he let out a 'oof' sound before going uncouncious.

You could clearly see N uncouncious as he had twiledly eyes like a pokemon has when, it's unable to battle as mini pokemon eggs started to spin on his head as they hatched and baby ducklets started to quck on his head.

"N!" Gasped his pokemon as they all went to check to see if N was alright.

"N! Speak to me!" Cried his Carracosta.

"I'm ok." Said N cooly.  
"Thank goodness." Said Zourak relieved for his best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with Cheren?" Asked N irritaded.

"What?" Asked his pokemon confused.

They were surprised to hear N say that. He never cursed even if something got him mad. Normally he would just take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Just because I said football is better than baseball, doesn't mean he has to hit me with a football." Grunted N.

"N, since when were you interested in sports?" Asked his Archeops confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked N. "I've always been interested in sports."

"I wonder where did all my sports stuff go, well, I guess, I'll buy some soon, these plush toys, I guess I'll give them to Touko." Thought N out loud.

Just then, the door opened, and a irritated Cheren came in. "Ok, what is it now?" Asked Cheren.

"There you are Cheren, I was about to kick your bottom and make sure you get hit byour own medicine." Said N.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Cheren.

"I told you that football is better than baseball." Said N.

"N... Is mature!" Cheered Cheren happily and looked down at his foot to find the football he threw was in the floor.

"Better get rid of it." Thought Cheren as he threw the football but it ended up breaking the window.  
as soon as the football was outside, he heard a crash sound coming from a car and a beeping sound.

"What's going on?" Asked Bianca as she, Touko, Moonlit, and Touya came inside the room to see what was going on.

"N... Is mature!" Cheered Cheren.

"What?" Asked Moonit surprised.

"What the heck is wrong with you, oh, and by the way Touko." Started N as he grabbed a box and put all of his plush toys and gave them to Touko.

"Here Touko, since your my girlfriend, I want you to have them." Said N.

"Ummm... Thanks N.." Said Touko nervously as she took the box.

"Hey guys, look at tis," Said Bianca as the group went to see that the football cheren thew on the car, was a guy who was yelling, "Hey, who the hell did this to my car!"

Cheren let out a sweat drop fall on his head and thought, "Not my fault..."

As days went by, Cheren thought it would be great that N was mature, but things didn't turn out the way it would be.

"Cheren, what happened to you? You look like you've been run over by a thousand Purrlion." Said Bianca.

"Don't ask." Said Cheren who was upset on what N did to him.

Ever since N started to be mature, he was interested in nothing but sports, pokemon, Touko and pokemon battling,

Not even Touya, Moonlit, or Bianca liked this.

Touko wished N would be back to normal.

N's pokemon wished the same thing as well.

One evening,

"If only N was in mature." Said Bianca.

"I want N back." Said Touko.

"Easy for you to say, he's your boyfriend." Said Cheren.

"If only we can turn him back to normal." Said Touya.

"But how can we turn him normal?" Asked Moonlit.

"What if we find a football in some sorts and then hit N's head with it." Said Bianca which caused a big sweat drop on Cheren's head.

"Wait, N has the footballs, he doesn't let anyone touch them." Said Moonlit as everyone groaned.

"Touko! I want a battle!" Called N.

"Coming!" Said Touko sarcastically.

As soon as Touko left.

"Cheren! The baseball, pass it over." Said Bianca.

But with Cheren's bad aim, he once again broke another window.

"Cheren!" Whinnded Bianca.

"Darn, my pokemon lost, ok, my next pokemon is Zour-" Started N.

"N! Duck!" Warned Touko.

"Duck, I don't have a ducklett, I have my friend Zoura-" But then the baseball hit his head.

"N!" Gasped Touko.

"OWW! Just because Cheren said, I should grow up, doesn't mean he has to hit me." Whinned N.

"N... Your back to normal.." Cheered Touko as she and their pokemon hugged him tighly.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
